Heir to the Mountain
by Adwen Indigo
Summary: A locked box with an unknown relic is found at the foot of the mountain. It is impossible to open without the key, but what is known is that it contains a powerful weapon. Enchancia and the kingdoms around it desire its power. And there's probably more where it came from. Soon, a war will break out over the mountain unless something is done. No one knows who is friend or foe.
1. Prologue

The sun had set several hours ago. In the midst of this thick forest, a tiny cottage lay in the darkness. Inside, A little girl pulled herself onto her bed and looked out the window to look up at the vast array of stars in the sky.

"Look, Papa! The moon didn't come out tonight so we can see the constellations easier!" She rested her elbows on the sill while leaning out.

Her father chuckled and sat beside, "We sure can. Do you recognize any?"

"Yeah. There's the Leopard; his tail points East. There's the Owl who always flies in the North. The Rooster roosts in the West, and- what's the one in the South?"

"That's the Lion," He smiled proudly as he pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Right, the Lion. Lemme see... where's the unicorn?"

The man looked up into the sky; dark clouds moved swiftly, covering the stars. His face fell, "It's time to leave."

"For good?"

"Yes, grab your cloak," he swiftly closed the tattered curtains, picked his daughter off the bed, and set her on the floor.

She quickly pattered her feet over to the hook where her black cloak was. The girl picked it up and let it rest on her shoulders, "I'm ready, Papa. Let's go."

Her father bent down to his knees, "No. You have to run. **You** have to run."

Her eyes widened and had the appearence of melting glass, "You have to come with me. I can't do it by myself..." She whispered as a tear dripped.

"I'll stay here and hold them off as long as I can."

"They covered the sky, so I won't be able to find my way," She whimpered.

"There are **no** excuses. You need to run for your **life** \- and for the lives of hundreds of others. You **can** do this; you were meant to."

"Give me a hug first," she held her arms open as he pulled his daughter to him for their last farewell.

"I love you... Now **RUN!** "

The little girl walked backward a few steps, "I love you, too," she spun around and sprinted out the door, through the patch of weeds around the cottage, and into the woods. Everything turned darker and darker- an unearthly darkness. It as an inky blackness thicker than smoky fog. She ran on, through the trees and snaking branches Then she tripped over a root. She fell forward and her hands flailed to catch herself. Her hands scraped against the gritty dirt and her face smeared in the ground.

"Uugh," she spit out the the mud gathered in her mouth. Turning over, she looked back over the path she had blazed. She knew where the house lay, even though she couldn't see it. She took deep breaths. Suddenly, she really could see the house; balls of light were being thrown at and around the cottage. Her heart beat faster. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Eyes wide with horror, she picked herself up, took one last look, turned around, and began her trek through the forest once more. _I need to run; I have to be strong... I want to survive..._

Abruptly, she felt something strike against her torso. Falling onto her back, the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"You can't leave," a voice appeared in the darkness, "You can't ever reclaim your throne, Tegan."

Her future, and destiny, flashed before her eyes. She remembered the prophecy:

 _'A forgotten kingdom dissappears_

 _A few left with fears;_

 _Reunited it will be again._

 _An heir comes forward when_

 _Things that have been_

 _Don't matter anymore._

 _Before the front door_

 _Opens its identity,_

 _Friends will be enemies_

 _Enemies will be friends-_

 _No matter what the heir defends._

 _The falling of the mountain_

 _Will begin when a treasure is to be gained._

 _Two fights to the death_

 _First battle lasts only a breath_

 _The second is fatal._

 _The victor is able_

 _To take the empire_

 _Even if he is a liar._

 _If what is stolen is returned_

 _Then rightful heir has returned._

 _The Star Slicer can only fulfill its purpose_

 _When elven blood makes contact thus._

 _A kingdom forgotten_

 _Will awaken and sleep be done.'_

-That's when... she disappeared.


	2. Breakfast & Something

I'm going to split this story into three parts. Sofia's Story, Amber's Story, and James Story. There may be different POV's in each part, but it's still about that character. Example: In Sofia's story she starts humming and then it goes to Amber's POV to show you, the reader, what Amber thinks about Sofia humming. That doesn't mean it switched to Amber's Story. Now, back to the fictionous tale!

That's when... she disappeared.

... eight years later...

~~ **Sofia's Story** ~~

 _Soft Paws pushing on my face... some birdsong_. Sofia's eyes slowly opened. Morning. She slowly sat up, leaning over to hug her knees, "Morning, Clover. Morning _."

"Come on, Sof. We've been doing this since you were eight!" Clover laughed, "Can't you wake up by yourself?"

"I'm just too used to it," She said with a sleepy smile.

"Girl! You're sixteen!"

"I know that," still sleepy. Sofia lifted her arms upward, stretching the relaxed muscles. _Go on, get outta bed!_ She swung her feet over the side of the bed and slipped down off the edge. She plodded her feet over to the closet and changed into her dress. Then, she glanced over at the clock hung up over the wall; it was about time for breakfast. Sofia did a slow jog to the dining room.

Once there, she slid into her seat next to Amber, "Morning, Mom! Morning, Amber!" she said breathlessly, but cheerfully. James and Dad hadn't got here, yet. _I wonder what kept them back?_

"Roly had to take care of a quick legal paper before coming to breakfast." Mom seems to know Sofia- like really well, "James is probably sleeping late- again," Mom smiled to take any sting away from the words.

 _James has been staying up late_ , she knew because she had seen his light on from her window late a few nights. _He's been reading up on those Knight Handbooks._

Amber suddenly giggled, interupting her thoughts. And then Amber hugged her! "Oh, Sofia! You forgot to put your shoes on!"

Sofia wiggled her toes and realized Amber was right. Then she giggled, too, "I guess I forgot to when I hurried down here."

Mom leaned forward to contribute to the secret conversation, a smile playing about her lips, "Maybe no one will notice?" Then the three of them burst out laughing. It wasn't really that funny, but to them it was- just pretending that it was important to hide Sofia's naked feet.

They started laughing harder when the two men of the family joined the dining room. James had a crestfallen look, "I missed something *uuhg!* I knew I would!" he threw his hands in the air.

Dad raised an eyebrow, "It appears they are conspirators," he stated with a feigned formidible air.

James turned to him, "Really?"

"They have all the symptons," Dad said it as though it was a disease that could be caught- which made all the girls laugh harder.

Sofia stood up placing her palms on the table. She was quivering still from laughter, "I- I- I have a confession!" she paused a moment for drama (and to get a hold of her giggles), "We ARE conspirators." she stated more seriously.

James squinted at her suspiciously, "I knew something was afoot! What have you done!" he said accusingly- and jokingly.

"I forgot to put on my shoes this morning!"

"I see we're going to have to punish you for this great offense. You will have to sit very still while eating your breakfast- got it?" He stated with a stern look in place, but then it broke when a smile lit his face.

Everyone laughed some more. Hysterically. Sofia's side hurt; she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe- so she fell back into her chair. Everyone (who wasn't already sitting) followed suit. The hysteria had died down a little bit when the pancakes and scrambled eggs was set before them. The servers served with knowing smiles on their faces.

"What all do you need to do today?" Mom asked. Her face is still pink from the last few minutes of... well, "The Event of Laughter".

~~~ **James' Story** ~~~

"I'm going to check on another village today, the town's Clergyman will give me a report, I'll check jail status, there's a few people who are applying for positions in the castle (mostly as maids or kitchen work), then I'll come back home and look over papers. I'll look over the reports of the kingdom as a whole from yesterday and bla, bla, bla."

James leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, "Sounds just like bla. How do you stand it, Dad?" _And it sounds like a whole fiddling bunch of stuff to do... and a lot of responsibility._

"It's not all bad; the paperwork is a little monotonous. The way I survive the paperwork is that I see the lives of the people behind the words, then I decide how I can help which people without hurting our kingdom financially. We don't want to get in debt..."

"I'm glad I don't have to do any of that," Amber says a little breathless (probably because it sounds like so much work.)

"Good luck, Dad," James offers an apologetic grin.

"You're coming with me," Dad states simply.

James instantly sits up, "What? Nevermind, I heard... but what about school?" Suprised? Definately. In a bad way? Not sure. Overwhelmed? Booming Yes!

"Taken care of. You game?"

James looks blankly at his plate (which does happen to be empty). _I'm going to need to do it someday... why not today?_ "Don't let it be said I'm a bad sport!" A big grin spreads over his cheeks, "I'm coming."

~~~ **Amber's Story** ~~~~

"I'm glad I don't have to go. I'm going to be having a picnic with Chloe and Hildegard in the mountains... That is, After Royal Prep is done for today." Amber mentioned matter-of-factly.

"That sounds like fun!" Sofia bounced in her chair. Amber smiled. _Sometimes, she still seems like a little girl._

"Sorry, Sofia... it was just going to be us three," an apologetic look passed over her facial features.

"Oh," dissapointment lighted, but then dissappeared," That's okay! I'll find something else to do."

 _I wish she could come along, but there's more than just a picnic- it's dangerous._


	3. Carnivals and and Expedition

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chapter out in a while, but- being a college student- I had to take care of my real priorities. Now, I'm finished! Well, with the semester anyway. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to get more chapters out this summer before my fall semester starts. Thank y'all!

~~~ **James' Story** ~~~

James and King Roland saddled up their pegasuses, "So, we're going to go to one of the villages first?" James asks quizzically.

"Yes, the Quisten village."

James asked him some more questions about what they were going to be doing.

Roland laughed, "Glad to see you're curious and interested" and Dad rattles off about what needs to be done while they fly through the air. James tries very hard to concetrate on his father's words rather than the landscape below and birds flying past. He believes he did pretty well. Soon, they landed in the Quisten's town square. Within a few clops of the pegasuses' hooves, a crowd of people gathered.

"King Roland is here!" Came a shout from the crowd and then a cheer followed, "Long Live the King!"

A big smile spread over Dad's face and when they finish their beloved phrase, he shouts "Thank you!"

The people of Quisten had known the king was coming today and there was a table and two chairs (nothing fancy) set up under a big tree. There was also a stablehand who volunteered to take care of their pegasuses. "Thanks, Hank. Let me get this saddle bag first," Dad grabbed the bag and gave Thunder, his pegasus, an affectionate slap as the stable boy led him away.

James pulled out his chair and sat down in the rickety seat at the rickety table next to his not-so-rickety father. He smiled an ear-to-ear grin, "Boom goes the canon," he said softly. Dad smiled back.

The crowd gathered in front of the table and they sat down in the grass. A baker woman approached the table holding an empty bowl, "Here is the bowl you wanted, Your Majesty. Cleaned it up real good, I did."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pepper," Dad grasped the bowl and, setting it on the table, he announced to the crowd, "This is going to be just like last time. The mayor will put everyone's name in, and when your name is drawn, we will talk." The mayor held a bag out and all the names were poured in the bowl. The bowl was shook up and names were drawn. The villagers who had to wait set up games to play; this event was practically a carnival! James used all his willpower not to run from the table and go bobbing for apples. _I'm not a little boy- I'm not a little boy- I'm not a little boy..._ The phrase didn't really help that much because there were plenty of adults playing, too. _I'm just going to pay attention to what the people are saying and how Dad deals with them- that's why I'm here anyway. (I'm not a little boy- I'm not a...)_ Most persons told the king how well their business was going and what they themselves were planning to do to make it better. Some families told Dad how their house was in need of repair. There were comments here and there about what they thought would make Quisten a better place to live. There were a handful of grumpy people who did nothing but complain about everything- _But, hey, you can't get rid of people like that no matter how hard you try. They are everywhere! I wouldn't be surprised if they're mutated cockroaches! _ He laughed aloud, but then suddenly stops as King Roland gives him a weird look that only fathers can give.

\- King Roland's POV -

Roland looked over at James- James had suddenly guffawed for no apparent reason. _He's about as tall as I am_. He held back a chuckle; James was completely at ease even though this was completely boring- somewhat. Roland brought his focus back to the villager.

"Yes, Farmer Brown, it does get annoying when the trees block the sunlight. If you really don't like the trees you can bring one of the loggers over to your place; that's their job, chopping down trees. They could use a little boost in their business, and you don't want those trees. If you help each other, that could go a long way."

"Well, I don't want those nasty loggers messing my yard up and -besides- when all the trees are gone, it'll be too bright and I won't get the coolness of the shade," he whined.

 _Ah, a whiner. Wants everything just so. Not much to do about that really..._ "Well, this decision is really up to you. When you've figured it out, find someone to hire or make a deal with to help you with your problem."

The farmer brought his voice up a little louder, "But why can't you fund me?! You're funding other people!"

"Because I have checked your financial report and you are not in poverty. There are many other people throughout the entire kingdom who really need help. You are well off, and you're talking about trees and sunshine. I believe, your turn is finished Mr. Brown." He said firmly.

Farmer Brown stood up stuttering angrily and knocking the chair over.

~~~~~ **James' Story** ~~~~~

While Farmer Brown stomped off sulkily Dad said, "Some people are just like that. Sometimes, you can find out what they really want. Other times, you just have to hope they will change on their own."

James pondered what he said, "But can't you convince people like that with the facts and reasoning?"

Dad shook his head, "No, they have their own personal reasons that they just can't be talked out of." Dad slapped James on the shoulder, breaking the serious reverie, "You draw the next name!"

James grinned and, closing his eyes, picked up a piece of paper. The next name was drawn. Standing up, James cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "And the next person is!-" The crowd quieted down to hear (as they did when each name was)- "Delen Forte!" No one stepped forward. "Delen?!"

Everyone looked about them and started calling the name, but "Delen Forte" didn't appear.

"just draw another," Dad whispered hoarsely.

James nodded and went through the procedure again. This time, a pretty blonde stepped forward- apparently just to swoon and stutter at James. He encouraged her to talk and soon she was no longer stuttering. She was babbling. James kept smiling and he laughed in some places, too, which made her happier. When her turn was over she stood up and turned to leave, but she looked over her shoulder, "I hope a see you again soon," and with a last flirtatious smile she was gone. _Well, she wasn't so bad._ There were a few more girls here and there who showed up just for the same reason. But the fair had to end sometime. It lasted well into the afternoon. Throughout the whole day, James and Roland took notes on what their subjects told them. _I think I'm getting the hang of this._

 **~~~~~ Amber's Story ~~~~~**

"Oh!" Amber squealed- in delight, "We're going to have so much fun!"

Royal Prep had just let out for the day and Chloe, Hildegard, and Amber were saddling up their pegasodes (pegasuses, pegasi, whatever).

"Looking for ancient artifacts almost always is!" Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Shhh!" "Shhh!" The other two girls shushed her.

"No one's supposed to know what we really do- let's do more squealing when we're in the air where no one will hear us," Hildegard admonished Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe quickly nodded, "I can't believe we're going to-"

"Shh!" "SHH!"

"-Avalor Mountain." Chloe gave them a short glare, "It's okay to say that. We told almost everyone that's where we were going, anyway."

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Chloe." Amber grinned apologetically, "We didn't lie about that. And it **is** a picnic; We'll just be doing a little more than that," Her grin had turned into a mischievious smirk.

The three young women mounted. Amber, between the other two, traded glances with them. "Are we ready?" Hildegard and Chloe gave a slow nod, trying to be solemn. But, alas! They couldn't and all three of them smiled as their pegasodes leapt into the air. (Ever since Sofia became the first girl to ride a Pegasus as a hobby, it had caught on with the other girls.) With the rising altitude, Amber leaned forward eagerly. She closed her eyes as they passed through a cloud; the world around her dimmed into a grayish white. Amber could feel the wet moisture hang on her eyelashes and when she felt warm sunlight again they opened to see the countryside rushing like a green river with twigs and cottages floating past. She herself was swiftly floating through a light thick blueness. Wait. Something felt wrong. Amber glanced down; she was right. Her clothes. were. dripping. wet. _Must be from the cloud_ _._ She nudged her heels into the pegasus's calf to speed her up. With the force of the air incoming, things began to dry- in a sort of stiff, wrinkley way.

Ten minutes later, Hildegard pointed to their objective: "There is Avalor Mountain!" With a great puff of wind, she leaned forward and yelled, "Let's hurry!"

"Yes!" "Whoo!" Both girls yelled as they fell behind Hildegard. A little while later (but an eternity in the moment), the pegasodes landed gracefully on a knoll of grass below the towering mountain. It was like a great stone knife plunging from nature- and unatural...

Unbeknownst to the naive adventurers, they were going to unleash a great calamity upon the world...


End file.
